Homecoming
by terratasha
Summary: Post Commencement, Pete's moved back to Smallville,Lana and Chloe learn Clark's SECRET, and Lex goes over the deeep end.This all equals one thing: SOMETHING'S GOTTA GIVE!Please Read and Review!
1. Another Medeor Shower

A/N Hey Guys Terra here me and Tasha have been separated for summer break (how sad!) Anyway I got bored and came up with a story to keep myself busy. Hope you enjoy it so here it is!

_It starts here!_

Homecoming 

Chapter One

Another Meteor Shower?

Pete couldn't believe it he was finally coming home. It had been a long and lonely senior year without Clark but he had needed it. Now he was finally convinced that he could be Clark friend and not have to worry about slipping up. I mean how could you slip up and blurt out that your best friend is an alien and people not think your crazy? He was just sorry that it had taken him a whole year to figure that out. But he was determined to make it up to Clark and to himself. He had made a vow. He may have missed senior year but he was not about to miss graduation! As he turned to a familiar back road he saw some thing up ahead.

"What is that? a roadblock?" he asked himself.

When he pulled up an army officer walked up to his car.

"I'm sorry son but you need to turn around this area is designated to be evacuated."

"Why what's going on?" Pete asked

"A meteor shower is due to hit Smallville with in the hour, you need to get out of here." The officer replied.

As Pete drove away the officer's words rang in his ears. A meteor shower was going to hit? What in the heck had been going on since he was gone? When he was escorted back to the main road he couldn't believe it there was a traffic jam! " I'll never get out of here in time." he thought.

This traffic jam was no joke, in the last 20 minutes he had only traveled 2 miles and he was in the middle of a bridge. Everything was calm except the pillage of horns from frustrated drivers. Then all at once every thing went quite and the hair on his neck stood up. In the next second all you could hear were screams and there was kayos all around. He knew what that meant the meteors were coming. All of a sudden there was an explosion in front of him and the bridge literally crumbled away. When he turned around the same thing happened. He was trapped. When he saw another meteor coming toward him that he knew would hit the I-bean of the bridge all he could think was " I never got to tell Clark I was sorry, I'll never see him again.


	2. Homecoming

"**A New Homecoming"**

Chapter 2

Homecoming

"Come on Pete you can do it!" Chloe's voice rang out.

It was 2 months later and Pete was in physical therapy. The doctors called him their own modern day miracle. He had fallen 100 feet and had broken both his legs. When the he was found the doctors said he only had a 10 chance at survival but he had beaten those odds. One doctor said that he must have had something he wanted to accomplish before he died and they were rite. Now he needs to concentrate at the task at hand. Since he had broken both of his leg he had to learn how to walk again. Thankfully he had 2 great coaches on his side.

"Come on Pete you can do it." Lana said with encouragement in her voice, "If a diva like me could do this so can you."

Pete walked slowly to the end of the rail. The doctors said that his legs had fully healed and that he was ready to walk again but the pain shooting up his legs said otherwise.

" You made it!" Lana and Chloe said together as he finished." You've finally graduated form physical therapy."

Pete was glad that it was over and even more glad to get out of the hospital.

" So on your fist day as a fee man where do you want to go?" Lana asked.

"How about the Talon?" Pete suggested.

"Excellent choice" Chloe said I need to go by their anyway I think I'm about to go into caffeine withdrawal."

As they walked along the main street construction was going on everywhere almost every building had been hit but thankfully the Talon had escaped unscathed.

" I think you need to sue the hospital for malpractice to say you just finished physical therapy and your limping." Side a voice behind them, it was Lois.

In the very few e-mails that Clark and Pete had exchanged Clark had mentioned that Lois got on his nerves. Now that he had met her he could get under Clarks skin but he liked her.

"Well if you broke one for you legs in 3 places and the other on 2 I'm sure you would be limping too" Pete replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well here we are." Chloe announced as they reached the door. When she opened it all you could here was "Surprise!"

" I know you did not just make me a surprise party." Pete said to Lana, Chloe and Lois.

" It's not a surprise party it's a welcome home party." Lana replied, " We invited al your old friends.

After the reunion with all his old friends Pete made his way to the people he wanted to see the most. Clark's parents. He hadn't seen them much sine they had been in Metropolis General almost as long as he had been in Smallville Medical Center. They had braved the meteor shower and had gotten beaten up pretty baldly but like him had survived.

"Oh, Pete it's so good to see you!" Martha said as she got up form her chair to give him a hug, "we've missed you so much."

"It's good to see you up and about Pete." Jonathan said giving him a handshake.

" I'm glad to be back," Pete replied," I just sad that Clark's not here,"

"So do we" Martha replied with sadness in her voice that you could also see in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Pete asked.

"No," Jonathan said in reply, " the last time we saw him he went off to try to stop the meteor shower, we haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry, Pete said, " but what I can't understand is why would Clark think that the meteor shower was his fault?"

" Well he always blames himself when his biological father is the cause." Martha said.

"So it was Jor-El's, man I really wish that guy would just leave Clark alone." Pete said in a worried tone.

"So do we Pete, so do we", Jonathan replied


	3. Broken Trust

A/N Hey Guys! And if you're wondering Clark is going to pop up soon so just hold your horses! My Chapters will come out once a week. So I hope you enjoy the show!

Chapter 3

Broken Trust

It was the next day and Pete was with Chloe finishing the tour of the town.

"Now there's only one place left for us to go." Chloe said.

"Chloe we've been everywhere in town, where else is there left for us to go?" Pete asked.

"The Kawichi caves," Chloe replied

"But why would we go there?" Pete asked. "Lex has turned that place into National Geographic, and considering my history with him, why should we be going?"

"Well I might not have the 'Torch' anymore but I'm still a reporter, something weird happed in that cave, and when Lex started threatening me it left me with a lot of unanswered questions. I want to know the answers."

"I still cant believe you go out of that cave without getting in major trouble, I mean you slammed Lex Luthor into a wall trying to knock him out. How did you get away with that anyway?"

" Well what ever that energy was that knocked him down must have really messed with his head, because he never remembered what I did, he just thought, that energy knocked him down before."

"Or that's what he wants you to think so you'll lead him to the answers yourself."

"Well that not going to happen considering the fact that I'm as lost as he is on what going on here."

As they walked in the cave it was completely deserted except for the tons of equipment set up everywhere.

"Where is everybody? I though that this place would be teaming with Lex's men?" Pete asked confused.

"I've been watching Lex, he leaves an hour break between his shifts."

"So where did the whole energy thing happen at?"

"Over here." Chloe said with confusion in her voice.

"What wrong?" Pete asked.

" This wasn't here before, there was another chamber where the light came from, and these symbols have changed." Chloe said as she examined the hieroglyphics on the wall.

" But how is that possible" Pete asked, although he knew good and well how it could; he just had a gut feeling that Chloe knew more than she was saying, even though she didn't have all the answers.

"Please Pete, this is Smallville, 'home of the weird, land of the strange'. It wouldn't surprise me if aliens walked among us." Chloe said with an almost certainty that sent chills up Pete's spine

Them all of a sudden they heard voices from outside.

"Oh no! They've come back early!" Chloe exclaimed, "and that's the only way out of this place. How are we going to get out of here?"

"I have an idea follow me," Pete said," "there's another way out of here" he said as they went into another chamber." Up there." Pete said as he pointed to he hole Clark had fallen through two year before.

"Boy, I'm glad I did this at the 'Y'", Chloe said as Pete started to scale the wall and she behind him. "Isn't that killing your legs?" she asked Pete.

"Well I would rather have sore legs than be caught in here by Lex Luthor." Pete replied

When they got out Pete headed back to the cave.

"Pete what are you doing?" Chloe asked in surprise." The car is that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction.

"You wanted to get some answers didn't you" Pete asked,

"Well yah " Chloe replied.

"Then let's go."

When they go back around, a guard greeted them.

"What's your business here kids" he asked

"We're here to see Lex." Pete said.

"If you want to see Mr. Luthor you're going to make an ointment." The guard replied.

"Don't worry about them they're friends of mine" Lex said as he came out of the cave." Pete it's been a while, how are you." Lex asked with phony concern.

"I'm fine, Chloe was just taking me around town and she mention what was going on at the cave and I just wanted to see for myself. I thought this cave was your father's obsession? What's your interest in it?" Pete asked.

"Just trying to find answers." Lex said

"Answers to what?" Pete asked

" I believe that all of this, the towns misfortunes, and other things can be explained through this cave, I just hope to find it. And Chloe isn't weird that Clark disappeared the same day as the meteor shower?" Lex asked.

"Lex. I told you once and I'll tell you again, I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on Pete lets go." Chloe said.

"What was that all about" Pete asked as they headed back to the car, "why was he talking about Clark like that?"

"I'll tell you when we get to Lana's, but you have to swear not to say anything to anyone."


	4. Swear

A/N Sorry Guys! I know it's been 2 weeks since my last update but my family went on vacation! We left last Wednesday so I wasn't able to update but hopefully I'll make it up to you.

Chapter 4

Swear

"Ok I promise." Pete said.

Swear it Pete, I'm serious this cannot get out to anyone especially Lex." Chloe said very seriously.

"Ok I swear." Pete said.

When they arrived at Lana's apartment it look like she had been expecting them. "Have you told him yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet." Chloe replied,

"Tell me what?" Pete asked.

"You remember when Lex asked me those questions about Clark and the stone? Well I lied." Chloe said.

"Ok back up what stones?" Pete asked. He knew he had been gone for a year but not knowing what was going on was starting to get on his nerves.

" These stones." Lana said while handing him a sheet of paper, "this is a legend that tells about three relics that are hidden around the world by an scientifically advanced race and when united would lead a person to vast knowledge. Only it's not a legend it's real."

"What do you mean?" Pete asked.

"Well when summer was almost over I got this weird tattoo on my back and when I researched the symbol it led me to the legend of the stones and my symbol matched one of them. Later I traced one of the stones with the help of Lex." Lana replied.

" You mean Lex was in on this?" Pete asked although he shouldn't be surprised since Lex was into everything.

"Yeah know you know why we don't want what were about to tell you to get back to him." Chloe said.

"Anyway," Lana continued, " we got this stone as well and for some reason that I can't explain I had a felling that those stones were some how meant for Clark so I gave it to him."

"And the same day I saw Clark with another stone, that's when Lex went postal and drug me into that cave, I can swear it on my life that I was Clark in that cave before I was struck by that energy. And I have to be the last person that saw him because no one has seen him since. He just disappeared into thin air. Chloe stated.

"So your saying that Clark is some how tied into these stones? Wait a minute I thought that you promised Clark that you wouldn't investigate his private life anymore." Pete asked.

" Yeah I did but that was before I got involved or at least Lex thinks I'm involved. He now thinks Lana's in on it. We just want to know what were tied up in!" Chloe said mater-of- factly. "Were worried about Clark"

"But what about the advanced culture that the legend spoke about? Hoe dose that fit in with Clark." Pete asked.

" Well that's where we ran into a snag. The legend said it was a scientifically advanced culture." Chloe said with uncertainty.

"What like Atlantis?" Pete asked.

"No more on the lines of extraterrestrial." Chloe said.

This totally blew Pete's mind! Lana and Chloe were actually on top of the answer to the question that they had been having about Clark Kent for the last four to five years. When he finally composed himself Pete asked the question he was dieing to know the answer to.

"So you think that Clark is an alien?" Pete asked.

"Honesty, we don't know what to think." Lana replied, " it would make since why he seams so withdrawn some of the time, but that so far out there even for Smallville."

Pete couldn't hole it in even though he knew he was cutting it close he had to ask this question.

" What would you guys do if Clark was really an alien?" Pete asked cautiously.

" I have no idea," Lana answered, " I guess it would freak me out a little but like I said just a second ago that so far out there."

" Is it so far out there that you can't put together the loose end into place?" Chloe asked. When Lana didn't answer Chloe continued. " Lana you came face-to-face with a UFO!"

"A UFO!" Pete exclaimed openly shocked.

"If you ask me it should be 'unidentified falling object, not flying'" Chloe said " But a UFO nonetheless."

"Lana what is she talking about?" Pete asked.

"When the meteor shower was happing I was in a chopper, Lex had so pity on me because he wanted the stone, but anyway the chopper was hit and went down. The next thing I know is that the pilot is dead and I'm covered in his blood and my leg is broken. So I dragged myself to higher ground only to find that some weird object was in the middle of the field. Then something happed that I still can't explain. Some glow came out of the thing and healed my leg!" Lana exclaimed.

"Where is it now?" Pete asked.

"The government has it." Chloe replied.

All Pete could think was 'WOW he had missed a lot and that Clark was going to have a lot of enplaning to do when he came back. If he ever did.


	5. Chosen Ones

Chapter 5

Chosen Ones

Pete didn't know what to do, his best friends were practically on top of Clark past and Pete had the answers. Should he tell them? He had promised Clark that he would keep his secret, but he never told him what to do if they found out for then selves. I mean Lana and Chloe were getting deeper and deeper into Clark's life defending him from Lex and they didn't even know why. Shouldn't that be a sign though? That if Lana and Chloe were covering for Clark now and they didn't know wouldn't they do the same ting if they knew? Then there was the ET factor. He didn't know hoe they would react. He remembered the day Clark told him everything how he had walked around Clark examining him like some freak. Not one of his finer moments. Even how for one millisecond he was afraid of his best friend. He shuddered at the memory. What if he told them the truth and they rejected him? Would they be better off living in oblivion than know the truth? Now he knew how Clark felt all those years. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone went off. It was a text message from Chloe that read "Going to look for more answers met me at the cave."

When he arrived at the cave all the men were gone again and he couldn't help but feel little ascetical that this wasn't a trap form Lex. He remembered what he had told him a year before when he had pulled the fed off of him. How he knew that Clack had told him the secret and not him. That was the only thing that worried him about being back. That Lex would try and get answers out of him. Sure he was leaving for Met U next month but Lex could track him down there, then again he could track him down anywhere. That was one reason he had comeback, if people wanted answers from you it didn't matter if you tried to run they would find you anyway so you might as well stay where you are and not look as guilty. When he entered the cave Chloe and Lana were already there.

"So Pete what did you find out?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Pete asked confused, " Chloe, you called me here,"

"Wait a second I got a message saying that both of you wanted to see me." Lana asked worried.

"Something's not right." Chloe said.

And none of them had to wait to find out what the problem was. After Chloe spoke they started to hear footsteps coming toward them. They started to try tog get out but a chilling voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I know your in here don't try to leave." It was Lionel's voice.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked and you could hear the fright in her voice.

"You have no reason to fear me, I'm not going to hurt you." Lionel said. "I'm a changed man."

"You're not going to try to hurt us?" Lana said "A year ago you tried to blow Chloe out of the sky, you put a Fed on Pete, and then you sent Genevieve Teague after me; and your telling me that you mean us no harm?"

"You must believe me I am a changed man." Lionel replied.

"A changed man?" Pete said with agitation in his voice. " I may have been away for a year but I'm not clueless. Chloe informed me that you went on a sabbatical from evil but didn't you sent Teague after Lana when you were suppose to be a "Good Guy?"

" You must really try to believe me I'm relaying a message." Luthor replied.

"What message and for who?" Chloe asked.

"Jor-El, " Lionel replied in a voice so sincere that it scent chills up the gangs spines.

"When Pete heard that his heart jumped in his throat, but he had no time to react. Lionel continued:

"You are the chosen ones." With that he started to glow and all of a sudden a beam of energy shot toward them.


	6. The Mark of Returne

A/N: Hey Guys, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5

The mark of Return

The light came towards them, they couldn't stop it nor could they get out of the way.

Soon they were all pined up against the cave wall. Pete felt a stinging sensation on his arm like he was being branded then everything went black.

Pete woke up with a start. He thought it had all just been a dream but he was suddenly pulled back to reality when he saw Lana and Chloe lying beside him.

" Hey guy wake up!" he exclaimed as he shook them.

"What was that?" Chloe asked as she regained consciousness. When she tried to stand up she gowned in pain and fall on the wall for support.

"Chloe are you ok?" Lana asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it just feels like my back has been stuck with a million needles." Chloe replied.

"Oh my goodness not again!" Lana exclaimed. When she said that Pete turned his attention to Chloe's lower back. Her shirt had been burned off where she was feeling the pain and there was a strange tattoo like mark on her back that he knew was Krptonion.

"I have one too." Lana said as she showed Pete the seared shirt she wore. Pete looked at his own clothing and noticed that he had the same exact mark only it was on his forearm.

"I just wish someone would tell me what's going on." Lana said.

"Well I don't think were going to find those answers tonight, but we need to get out of here before Lex finds us in here." Chloe said.

Clark had spent three long months being taught the knowledge of the universe from Jor-El now it was over. He wished he could say that Jor-El was different but that hadn't come about, he was the same cold, aloft father he had always been nothing had changed. He was just glad that this phase of his destiny was over and maybe he would be able to dodge the next one. More than all, he was glad he was going home.


	7. Reuion

Chapter 7

Reunion

Clark had finally gotten home it seamed that he should be doing something else besides opening the door and saying 'Mom, Dad I'm home!', like he had just missed curfew, and not been missing for two months but it was all he could think of. When he entered the house it was dark.

"Mom, Dad are you here?" he asked.

When Martha heard her son voice she couldn't believe it, but when she heard it a second time she knew it was no dream.

"Clark!" she exclaimed happily as she ran down the stairs and gave her son a hug. "Thank goodness your back; I was so worried, I missed you so much!"

"Where's dad?" Clark asked.

"He's in the barn working on his motorcycle." Martha replied. "Jonathan, Clark's home!" Martha said as she went outside to get her husband.

Chloe, Lana and Pete were at the Talon. It was the next day and they were trying to piece back together the past day.

"Ok, here's your two mocha latté's and one black coffee." Lois said as she gave them their order.

"Thanks Lois." Chloe said as she was handed her drink.

"Thanks means a tip in my vocabulary." Lois replied.

"You must be crazy." Chloe said.

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just trying to get some money together so I can pay my rent." Lois replied to Chloe's statement.

"The Kent's make you pay rent?" Pete asked surprised.

"No, but after the shower I thought it was the least I could do. Hey, guys I have to go I'll see you later." Lois said as anther customer got her attention.

"Clark's never been gone this long I'm starting to really worry." Lana said.

"What do you mean? Ever since sophomore year Clarks disappeared for months and come back ok." Pete replied.

"Yeah, but never this long." Lana said in concern.

"Don't worry you guys, I mean, I miss his too but I'm sure he'll come home alright." Chloe said. When Pete looked up he couldn't believe it, it was like magic! As soon as Chloe said those words Clark was actually coming through the door!

"What's up?" Clark asked his three dumbstruck friends.

"Clark, I can't believe you're here!" Lana said as she got up for a hug.

Chloe's reaction was a little different, sure she was glad to see him but all she could do was think; 'What's up, your gone for two months and all you can say is "What's up?".(She didn't say this out loud of course) After she got her hug she stood up to leave and Lana followed suit.

"Where are yall going?" Pete asked.

"Well, since you haven't seen Clark for a year we'll let the two of you catch up. We can all get together later." Lana said as they went out of the door.

"So where have you been?" Pete asked as soon as the coast was clear.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Clark replied.

"Try me."

"The north pole."

"What?" Pete asked thoroughly confused.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Clark replied. "When my parent told me you had moved back I couldn't believe it. When did you get back?" Clark asked.

"Two months ago. I actually came back to see graduation but a natural disaster ruined those plans." Pete replied.

" The Meteor shower, you weren't hurt were you?" Clark asked concerned.

" Nothing that couldn't be fixed. Both of my legs got broken, but I'm ok. And don't blame yourself for this it wasn't your fault." Pete replied.

" I wish I could believe that,but every time I even start to think it's not something always goes wrong, and it's always connected with my past. But enough about me and my guilt trip what made you move back?" Clark asked.

" Well I decided that I could live the rest of my life thinking that I might slip up or I could come back here face my fears and do something about it." Pete replied.

" Well whatever the reason I'm glad your back, I really missed you."

" I missed you too, but you now what else I missed? This town. I'm serous." Pete said when Clark started to laugh. "Wichita was just so normal it seamed weird. It was a total drag even though this town is lethal I couldn't wait to get back here. And Clark there's something I need to ask you." Pete said as he kidding tone turned into a serious one."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Did you by any chance tell Lana and Chloe your secret while I was gone?" Pete asked.

"No why?" Clark replied.

"Clark they know something especially Chloe. I don't know how or what it is but my gut tells me that she knows more that she's saying." Pete said.

"What's she saying?" Clark asked.

"I'm guessing that after I left Jor-El got back into your life again and it had something to do with some Kryptonian stones?"

"Yea but-"

Pete interrupted him. "Chloe and Lana found out that you were connected with them. Lana said that when she gave you one of the stones that she had this premonition that it some how belonged to you. And then Chloe saw you with the other one in your hand in Lex's library! Not to mention that she was in the caves when you disappeared. When they started talking to one another they put two and two together. They even have a theory that you aren't human Clark! You need to tell them the truth they have been covering for you for two months; and Chloe's been doing it longer from Lex. They are chest deep in your past and they don't know why. And as much as I love being the only other person other than your parents that knows the truth about you they need to know the truth too."

" I know they do but what if they reject me?" Clark asked concerned.

"Clark I accepted you and the problem is if you don't tell them they are going to get tired of waiting. I think it's worth the risk." Pete replied.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked when Clark suddenly got up.

"Your rite it's time they know the truth. Can you call them and tell them to meet us in the loft on a couple of hours?" Clark asked.


	8. It's Time You Know the TRUTH

AN/ Hey guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed it was most appreciated. Aren't you glad that I brought Clark back to the last chapter? I know I am. So thank to xotaybabyx, winthjo, and Joshuabr for reviewing it was much appreciated. And here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8

It's time you know the **_TRUTH_**

"What did Clark want?" Lana asked.

Chloe had gotten Pete's text message and they were heading to the loft.

"I guess just to talk and catch up on what's been going on for the last two months." Chloe replied.

"Oh." Lana said with a little disappointment in her voice. Neither Lana nor Chloe would say it but they were hoping that this visit would come with the unveiling of Clark's secret. Little did they know what would happen that night.

Pete had already arrived at Clark's loft and had just gotten the summery of Clark's educational summer.

" Well," he said when Clark finished, "at least you don't have to go to collage for a second education this will be you third." The joke was weak and he knew it. He was so nervous. Clark was actually going to tell Lana and Chloe the truth! But what he was worried about was their reaction. He remembered his and cringed at the memory.

"Hey," Clark said when Pete started pacing, "shouldn't I be the one who's nervous? After all I'm the one who's going to be doing the talking."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Pete asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and aren't you the one who suggested telling them?" Clark replied.

"I'm just worried about how they'll react." Pete said voicing his concern.

Clark didn't have any time to say anything else. A second later he herd Chloe's car drive up and within seconds the girls were in the loft.

" Hey, guys," Chloe, said.

When she looked at her friends she couldn't help but notice how awkward they were acting. Pete looked nervous witch was totally out of his character.

"Pete, are you ok?" Chloe asked.

" Sure I'm ok." Pete replied a little fast.

"Ok." Lana said breaking the silence that was forming, "Clark, Pete said on the phone that you wanted to talk about something, what was it?"

All Clark could think was it was now or never, no turning back. "You, obviously already know that there's been something that I've been keeping from you. And because of that you've been hurt over and over again and all I gave you was a lame excuse or apology. But it's time you know the truth."

Lana and Chloe couldn't believe it Clark was finally going to open up!

He continued, "I'm not from around here."

All Chloe could think was, 'that was a little vague', and in spite of her having the blood of a reported flowing through her veins she couldn't make a connection.

"You mean you're not from Kansas?" Chloe asked.

"What he means is that he's not from any of the seven continents on this planet, or, from any of the nine planets in this solar system." Pete said in reply to Clark's vague confession when he found he could speak again.

Ice-cold chills of shock ran through Lana and Chloe's veins.

Lana was the first to speak.

"Clark are you telling me that you aren't **_human_**?" Lana asked slightly nervous.

By this time fear had engulfed Clark and he was avoiding all eye contact.

"Yes," He replied.

Neither one of the girls could believe what they were hearing! Clark Kent was an alien? But he was more humane than all of them! They both kept wondering if this was some kind of prank, but what reason would Clark have to do something like that to them? And if what he was saying was true, what other secret could be so dangerous as Clark make his out to be? _EVERYTHING _else seamed to dull in comparison.

Although not one of them had made a reply, Clark continued. "I'm from a planet called Krypton, it imploded when I was little and I'm the only survivor." And here came the bombshell. "And I came in the meteor shower. I didn't even know I wasn't human until freshman year when Lex ran me over at sixty mph and I didn't die. That's when my parents told me everything. All that time, fifteen years of my life I thought I was just different. And when they told me, I wanted to tell you so bad but my parents said it was too dangerous. I ended up telling Pete three years ago when he found my spaceship, and that was only because I was going to lose him as a friend. And then I thought you would reject me if you knew the truth, so I kept hiding it until now."

"Clark, we're your friends," Chloe said, "and even though I'm a little weirded out right now, I'm not going to reject you. What kind of friend would I be if I did?"

Everything was falling into place. The strange things that happened in this town. The cave finally made since even though she didn't have all the facts yet. Lana's reaction was a little different though. She still wanted to be Clark's friend but she was going to need more time to adjust to the news than Chloe. She needed to leave.

" Pete, could you give me a ride home?" Lana asked.


	9. Aftershocks

A/N: Hey and thanks to those who reviewed! I hope more people find this story but I am happy for the reviews I do get! Get ready for the next chapter and Lana's response!

PS: to xotaybabyox I'm sorry for the wait for "Time Turner" since Tasha was in charge of putting the story on the site it was her responsibility. I haven't been in contact with her for at least two months so I don't know what is going on. But since our school starts in one week I'm sure that the story will roll off the presses soon!

Chapter 9

Aftershocks

Chloe had stayed until midnight with Clark and he told her everything from his bizarre disappearances to Jor-El. She was amazed at what he told her even if most of it sounded like it was from the Sci-fi channel. When she left it didn't take long before he could hear her on her cell phone relaying all of the information to Lana. Now Clark had to face another challenge, telling his parents that he had no more secretes from his friends.

At first Jonathan wasn't pleased, but after all, Clark was now 18 and he had to trust his judgment and him more. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends it just that overprotective streak that all parents have over their children; its just when your son is an alien that, that over protectiveness becomes overbearing. But soon the friction was gone and they were able to have a conversation.

"How did they take it?" Martha asked.

"Chloe took it well, but Lana is a different story. After I finished she asked Pete to take her home." Clark replied.

"I'm sure that it will all work out. After all Pete didn't warn up to the truth rite away, remember?" Jonathan said.

"I hope that it's something like that, I would hate to lose her." Clark replied, although he had his doubts.

Later that day when Clark was doing his chores he saw a familiar maroon Jeep pull up. When Lana got out she looked more composed than the night before.

"Clark can we talk?" Lana asked when she approached him.

"I'm **_SO _**sorry about last night." Lana said when they were in the loft. " I acted like a jerk last night, I didn't mean to. It's just, all of a sudden you told the truth and it wasn't at all what I expected. You caught me off guard. I didn't know how to react at first, and then it was just so much to process; I just needed some time alone to get over the shock."

"Well it's not everyday you get told that one of your friends is an alien." Clark replied, trying to lighten up the mood. And it worked. Lana cracked up a smile, the fist one he had seen in a while.

"No, it's not." Lana said, then she continued, "Clark, can I ask you a question?" Lana asked.

"Sure." Clark replied.

"Were you afraid to tell me the truth because of what happen to my parents?" Lana asked.

"That was one of the reasons, I didn't think you would except me if you knew." Clark replied.

"Clark I don't blame you. It wasn't you fault that my parents died in the meteor shower. It's not like you had any control over what happed. You were only three years old." Lana said in a consoling voice.

"You don't know what that means coming from you." Clark replied finally relived.

"I think I know," Lana replied, "It's the same way I felt when you decided to open up. And I sill meant what I said."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked confused.

"Two months ago, when I told you, that I loved you, I still feel that way." Lana said much to Clark's surprise. And Lana picked up on it too. "Clark I don't care if we don't have exactly the same chromosomes or physiology. You have been there all the times when I needed you. Even when we weren't on the best of terms you were always there. I never failed. You have been the truest friend I have ever had and I want to be something more. I ready to cross that line. I loved you then, and I still love you now."

"I love you to." Clark replied and with that there lips met. They had been kissing for a while when Clark's hand ran over the place where Lana had gotten her mark.

"Ow!" Lana exclaimed.

"Lana are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lana replied in a not so convincing a tone.

"Lana is there something you're not telling me?" Clark asked.

Clark had just given her, his whole trust, and now she owed him the same.

"When Chloe told me about your other father last night I was afraid to tell you." She said as she turned around and lifted her shirt and showed him the symbol that was branded into her skin. "Do you know what it means?" she asked him.

When Clark saw the symbol he was instantly relived.

"Lana, those symbols stand for **_trust_** and **_confidante_**." Clark replied.

"You mean your father thinks you can trust me?" Lana asked after she told Clark about the gang's confrontation with Lionel; and the message they had received from Jor-El.

"Obviously, why?" Clark asked back.

"It's just, I don't feel so confident in myself fight now." Lana admitted.

"Your stronger than you think." Clark told her.

"I hope you and your father are right, it would kill me if I was responsible for betraying you." Lana replied.

With so many changes going on it left Clark confused. Just one year ago Jor-El had said that everyone that he cared about would betray him, and now he was saying the opposite. All he knew was something big had been set in motion and that it would be astronomical.

A/N: Don't you just love happy endings?


	10. He's Back!

A/N: Hey guys I finally have freedom! My family got a computer of our own! No more having to go to the library to type my story our having a pesky Liberian looking over my shoulder. Anyway here's the next chapter!

Chapter 10

He's Back

" Where did you find him?" Lex asked.

" He was found a mile away form the Kawachi caves." One of his men said.

" And from what I can tell all of his brain activity has returned to normal." A doctor stated. And seaming to coincide with his statement Lionel angrily pushed away a doctor that was examining him.

"It seams like my father is back." Lex said. "How are you felling dad?" Lex asked when he entered the room.

"How am I feeling?" Lionel sneered, "that's all I've been hearing what's going on?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Lex asked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll inform me." Lionel replied.

"You've been in a comatose state for the last two months as a result of one of the artifacts."

"Were is it now?" Lionel asked."

"Gone, it disappeared the same day." Lionel replied.

"Have you been keeping tabs on Clark Kent." Lionel asked.

"Haven't been able to, he disappeared the same day." Lex replied.

"You do know that there is a connection between Kent and the artifacts." Lionel replied.

"Of course I do," Lex said in a chilling tone, "now all I have to do is prove it."

"Um, I have some bad news," a doctor said as he approached Lex, "When your father went into his comatose state it was because of an information overload similar to Dr. Walden's; only thing is that information is now gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone!" Lex exclaimed in anger.

"It's gust gone sir. Like it was released and downloaded else where." The doctor replied.

"And the other situation?" Lex asked.

"Were working on them sir." Another man replied.

A/N: Can anyone guess what Lex is after this time? Please put your predictions in your reviews!


	11. Freind or Foe?

Chapter 11

Friend or Foe?

"So what's happened since I was gone?" Clark asked. The whole gang had gotten together at the Talon and they were catching up with one another (mostly Clark of course).

"A lot," Chloe replied. "Since the clean up there's been a lot of construction, not to mention Lex."

"What do you mean Lex?" Clark asked.

"Ever since you've been gone Lex has turned the caves up side down looking for answers, not to mention that he thinks that you are connected to them and the stones. I don't think he can be trusted anymore, if he found our you secret he would only try to use it for his own personal gain." Chloe replied.

"Yeah, the first time I saw him since I've back he was talking like he knew you had some connection with everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he's started investigating you again." Pete said.

"Speaking of Lex." Lana said as she saw Lex coming through the door.

When Lex came into the Talon he had a lot of things on his mind but not enough not to notice that Clark was back.

"Clark?" Lex asked.

"In the flesh." Clark replied.

" No one has since you since the shower where you've been?" Lex asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it Clark actually found some of his family!" Lana said.

Lex wasn't expecting that as a reply.

"Yeah," Clark said when he noticed what Lana had done, "Some of my cousins, my parents didn't tell anyone where I was because they thought that it would be better if I was alone."

"Well if that was the case I guess we can forgive them, it's good to see that you're home." Lex said as he walked away.

"Touching story" Lex said to himself to "bad it wasn't true." He had personally looked at Clark's adoption papers and he knew that he had no living relatives. But even though he had been lied to it had given him some vital information. That whatever the secret of Clark Kent was, Lana now knew and, she was covering for him.

" He didn't buy any of that." Chloe said as soon as Lex was out of earshot.

"Why would you say that?" Lana asked.

"You could see it in his eyes." She replied.

Lana had just gotten home and she was exhausted from everything she received in the last couple of days. She was so confused part of her felt like she could keep and protect Clark secret and part of her was afraid that she would slip up. And it didn't help when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up.

"I Lana it's Lex, I just wanted to know if you could meet me at the mansion. I really need to talk to you."

"OK" Lana said quite convincingly with the skepticism that was going through her mind.

"I'll see you later then," Lex replied.

When Lana hung up the receiver she was even more worried. By the inflection in Lex's voice it sounded like he wanted something from her. She couldn't flake on him because that would make him even more suspicious, and she knew that he loved a challenge.

"Well", she said as she thought out loud, "looks like I'm going to have to face my demons sooner than later.

Lana was ushered into Lex's office and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Hi, Lana, sit down." Lex said as he gestured he to a nearby chair. Lana took her seat.

" So, Lex why did you want to see me?" she asked.

" Just to talk," Lex replied "We haven't said anything much since your graduation day."

"Well there's not that much to tell," Lana replied.

" Oh I would say that you do. I saw how close you and Clark was in the Talon. Are you dating again?" Lex asked.

"Well, nothing official Lex, but I hope so, but that's not any of your business." Lana said defensively.

"Lana, I'm your friend. I just thought that all the times that Clark hurt you, that you wouldn't let yourself go through that again. What about all the times that he hasn't told you that truth? All the times that he has refused to open up? Why are you giving him another chance?" Lex asked.

" To tell you the truth Lex," Lana replied, " I've forgiven Clark. Except for Whitney, every other guy I've dated has tried to kill me. I just decided that it was better to be with someone who genuinely loved me, even if he hasn't told me everything."

"So you know that Clark is hiding something?" Lex asked.

"What is this an interrogation?" Lana exclaimed as her anger rose. "Am I just some pawn you can use? Because that's what I fell like! Ever since that stone fell into my hands I've been more of an asset to than a friend and I'm, sick of it! And anyway, you know that Clark is hiding something. I've told you that before. It's no secret, there's a part of him we don't see. But I'm willing to be patient and wait for him to tell me himself. That is what a real friend dose. The only question worth discussing is, are you?" Lana couldn't have more relived when her cell phone rang and reviled a text message from Nell. "Lex, I have to go, Nell needs to talk to me." And without saying goodbye she left.

As she drove home she couldn't help thinking of Lex. There was a whole side of him she hadn't seen before. She knew that she couldn't blame him for having questions about Clark that was natural. It was just the way that he went about it, it reminded her of his father. Now that was a scary thought.

This was Trask's defining moment. As a member of Bureau 39 he had dedicated his life to detecting non-terrain life on Earth. Now the finally had the proof he was looking for. Many tests had been conducted to try to find out what the object was but it still remained a mystery as when it had arrived two months ago. But one thing was for sure; this was no hoax, this object was not from earth. When he thought over the day's events one name come to mind, 'Luthor'. Lex had called so had his father, both wanting to fund his research. All he knew was that he was going to except both of their offers. Give them the access and information that they wanted (separately of course). After all he needed the money. All of a sudden the quite computer that was monitoring the object sounded off an alarm.

"Sir!" one of technicians yelled, "the object is powering up!"

As Trask looked at he containment room he saw that object rise off the floor. After it seamed to gather up enough energy if shot out four different beams of light. Then as quickly as it happened, it was over. The object returned to its resting-place as lifeless as it had been seconds earlier.

Lana had arrived back home. But even though she knew that she was alone she couldn't shake the felling of another presence. Then she saw something that shocked her. A shot of energy came through her apartment wall was only this time it ignored her and materialized into something on her counter. When she walked over she saw that it was an amulet and to her surprise it was engraved with the same symbol that was on her back. When she touched it, it lit up and sent out a projection of a well-built woman with sandy blond hair and blue eyes wearing a long flowing white gown.

"Hello Lana, she said, "It's nice to finally meet you."


	12. The Amulet

A/N: Hey Guys! And thanks for the reviews. I guess everyone has been caught up in school because I've only gotten one review for the last two chapters but thanks to those whom have reviewed!

Chapter 12

The Amulet

Lana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her disbelief must have appeared in her face because the woman next stated.

"Lana, I'm sorry if frightened you, I mean you no harm."

" How do you know my name?" Lana asked.

"Oh, I know all of Clark's friends." The woman answered in a calming tone.

"I still don't understand, how do you know Clark?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Laura, Clark's biological mother of course, I named him Kal-El but that name has since been changed."

"I hate to be asking so many questions, but how do you know me?"

"Lana when we found out that Krypton was going to die we wanted to save our son, so we sent him to earth. But we wanted be with him, so we programmed our personality into a computer system and a holographic projection to be released when he needed us. This was also programmed into the key and the cave walls. Kal-El has been there many times and has often mentioned you. So we know you pretty well. As well as your friends.

"But I'm not Clark so why are you speaking to me?" Lana asked.

"Because you are one of the chosen ones. We've seen how you are with our son, and we trust you. You may be one of the first but you won't be the last. Many other trustworthy ones will enter Clark's life."

" But I just learned Clark's secret. How can you already trust me?"

"My dear, I see your heart. Your stronger than you realize, you can handle this, and in time it won't seem like a burden.

Lana smiled. This was extremely weird, yet comforting. She liked Laura, she was gentle and kind and this led her to another question.

" Laura you don't seem to be anything like Jor-El why?"

" You mean what you've heard about him from Clark?" Laura replied, "Well no ones perfect. When the ship traveled through your atmosphere it was damaged. It scrambled my husbands programming. And all these years I've been trying to repair it. And I've finally finished. But no before he caused my son and you so much pain. That's why I haven't been able to show myself to him before now."

"But now you'll be able to?" Lana asked

"Yes, and I'll also have the chance to speak with your friend Chloe."

"What about Pete?"

"Jor-El will speak with him." Laura replied. "Do you have anymore questions my dear?"

Lana though for a second but couldn't think of anything.

"No." she answered.

" Well until next time." Laura replied.

With that the hologram faded and the amulet ceased to glow. Lana held the amulet in her hands and thought how her life had changed so suddenly. Literally over night. It wasn't horrible just different. Quite exciting actually.

Chloe had just fallen asleep when a bright light awoke her. Even though she was still groggy she knew whatever was now on her nightstand wasn't there before.

"What is this?" She asked herself when she picked up what looked like some type of necklace. When she did it glowed, and a kind looking woman appeared before her.

"No need to be frightened Chloe, I'm Laura, Clark's biological mother. I'm here to talk to you."

Chloe had seen some pretty weird stuff in her day, next to the fact that Clark was an alien this was at the top.

"OK," Chloe said when she regained her composure and was fully awake. No this had to be a dreaming she slapped herself to try to wake herself up but to no effect. This was defiantly no dream.

"How do you know my name?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, I know all of Clark's friends." The woman answered in a serene tone.

"But how do you know me?" Chloe asked still wondering how this woman knew her.

"Chloe, when we found out that Krypton was going to die we wanted to save our son, so we sent him to earth. But we wanted be with him, so we programmed our personality into a computer system and a holographic projection to be released when he needed us. This was also programmed into the key and the cave walls. Kal-El has been there many times and has often mentioned you. So we know you pretty well. As well as your friends.

"But I'm not your son so why are you speaking to me?" Chloe asked.

"Because you are one of the chosen ones. We've seen how you've protected our son, and we trust you. You may be one of the first, but you won't be the last. Many other trustworthy ones will enter Clark's life."

"Wow." Chloe said the Kryptonions were an advanced race just like the legend said. "You know, you seem nothing like Clark's made you out to be," Chloe continued, "he made his father seen like a monster I can't understand how you can be so different."

"Well Chloe, no ones perfect. When the ship traveled through your atmosphere it was damaged by all of the trapped radiation it contained. It scrambled my husbands programming. And all these years I've been trying to repair it. And I've finally finished. But no before he caused my son and you so much pain. That's why I haven't been able to show myself to him before now."

"This will defiantly make Clark feel better, now that he'll know the father he's know isn't really him." "You know," Chloe continued, " I've known part of Clark's secret for quit a while, and I hasn't been easy covering for him. And although I've convinced myself that my lips are sealed I constantly feel like I'm going to slip."

"You don't need to worry about that." Laura replied convincingly. "That nervousness will pass and so will the feeling that it's a burden. And with the blood of a reporter running through your veins you'll quickly identify who you can, and can't trust. Clark's secret is safe with you."

"Thanks, for the reassurance." Chloe said gratefully.

"Your welcome, until next time." With that she vanished.

Pete looked at his watch it was almost midnight. He was in the caves trying to understand all of the things that had happened in the past three years when he had known Clark secret. He still felt guilty for leaving Clark in the lurch for a year. I mean, for over 365 days he had no one to talk to except his parents; and that's fine but sometimes you just want to talk to your friends, he hadn't been there for that. Suddenly another beam of energy appeared from the darkness of the cave; only this time it materialized into an object on the ground. For a second Pete contemplate whether to pick it up or not, but soon his curiosity overrode his better judgment and he picked it up. As soon as he did it started to glow and then it projected an image of a man well along in his years, yet still having shocking green eyes. Pete couldn't help but think that he looked a lot like Clark. When the man spoke he put Pete's questions to rest.

"Hello Pete, I'm Jor-El, Clark's father."

When Pete heard this he was filled with anger and fright. It also appeared on his face, because Jor-El set his fears at ease when he said:

"I will not harm you, I am not the same Jor-El that you are acquainted with."

Pete was still skeptical.

"So how do you explain the last three years? You've made Clark's live a living hell! Plus how do you even know who I am?" Pete asked.

"Pete, when we found out that Krypton was going to die we wanted to save our son, so we sent him to earth. But we wanted be with him, so we programmed our personality into a computer system and a holographic projection to be released when he needed us. This was also programmed into the key and the cave walls. Kal-El has been there many times and has often mentioned you. So we know you pretty well. As well as your friends.

"But I'm not your son so why are you talking to me?" Pete asked.

"Because you are one of the chosen ones. We've seen how you've been a friend to our son, and we trust you. You may be one of the first, but you won't be the last. Many other trustworthy people will enter Clark's life."

"But I don't understand." Pete continued, "Clark's not one to lie unless there's a good reason. You've constantly ruined his life right when it starts getting stable. Why the sudden change?" Pete asked.

"Well Pete, no ones perfect. When the ship traveled through your atmosphere it was damaged by all of the trapped radiation it contained. It scrambled my programming. And all these years my wife has been trying to repair it. And she's finally finished. But not before I caused my son and you so much pain. That's why I haven't been able to show my real self to him before now."

Pete wanted so much to hate this man but he couldn't. And something was telling him that he wasn't lying. Jor-El continued:

"I wanted to personally thank you for being a friend to my son all these years. And please don't hate your self for leaving last year. It wasn't a weak move as you think it was. It showed strength to be able to know when to leave, when a situation-needed evaluation. And your back now aren't you? I appreciate that so does Clark."

"It's like you've read my mind! You're so different from the Jor-El I've known." Pete said.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Jor-El asked.

" No, not at the moment, you've already answered all of my questions." Pete replied.

"Well until next time." Jor-El said. With that he was gone.

Clark was alone in the loft thinking over the last couple of days. Things were going pretty well. All of his friends knew his secret and didn't seem to care that he was different. Then all of a sudden the darkness of the loft was changed into a bright blinding light; and an energy stream came through the window and entered the toolbox that held the key. Soon the all familiar hum of the key filled the air. When Clark opened the box and picked up the key it stopped humming and two holographic images appeared."

"Clark it's so good to see you." They stated.


	13. The Message

A/N Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! And sorry if I offended anybody by misspelled Clark biological mothers name it won't happen again.

Chapter 13

The Message

Clark was bewildered, he knew he had never seen these people before but somehow he knew them.

The two people felt his feelings of confusion. The woman said something that Clark couldn't hear.

"Jor-El he doesn't remember us." She said.

The man put his arm on Clark's shoulder in a way that felt familiar.

"Clark, I'm your father.," the man stated.

Clark was filled with shock. Number one he never thought he would ever see his family; second this was Jor-El the man who had ruined his life on countless times. Who had even played a part in the death of his mother's baby? So why couldn't he hate him?

Jor-El felt his pain and anger building.

" Your wondering why I'M so different aren't you?" Jor-El asked.

"Yeah." Clark replied.

"I'm not the father you've known. The program that allows us to be in this word was damaged years ago and it altered my personality." Jor-El replied.

" You know that's a pretty lame excuse. Do you know how much pain you've caused others and me? How you've harmed my family things that can't be replaced? Like my mother's **_baby_**? You almost killed my father twice!" Clark exclaimed when the anger that had been buried deep inside him began to surface.

" We can only imagine what pain we've caused you and your family, but you have to believe us were a peaceful people." Lara said.

"A peaceful people!" Clark exclaimed. "Will you please explain to me if my people is so peaceful why your last words for me were that humans were a flawed race and to rule them with strength." Clark asks desperately.

" Believe me Kal-El," Jor-El continued, "We are a peaceful people, the messages along with my personality were damaged when the ship passed through this planets atmosphere. This people isn't perfect that's true, but nether were we. That's what led out people's destruction. Actually the only difference that was ever between our people was that we were a little socially and technology advanced. And this people wants to improve they do, they just need a little guidance to get there. Along with wanting to preserve your life that's why we sent you here, to help them. We never meant for you to be some dictator with an iron fist."

" What about when you told me that everyone that I cared about would betray me?" Clark asked.

" Look at the people around you now? Do you honestly think that they would betray you?" Lara said. " But you need to be careful one person will betray you-

Then Lara was interrupted when a familiar sports car drove up.

When Lex Luthor entered the loft the holograms faded away and the key ceased to glow. But before is parents' disappeared he thought he heard then say in a hushed tone:

"Zigute."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! And please review!


	14. Confrontation

A/N: Hey guys its Tasha! I'm back and Terra and me are writing the story together now. I'm sorry for the delay on the "Time Tuner" and "What Changed", but my computer felt like being evil, so what can you do? But anyway, Terra and I have been reunited and I'm helping with this story. So here's Chapter 14.

Chapter 14

Confrontation

Clark hurried to hide the key on the table; all of a sudden Lex was up in the loft.

"Hey Clark, I just came by to welcome you back home. I hope you found your real family pleasant." Lex said in a suspicious sort of tone.

"Oh yeah, they were great. They explained why my parents had to give me up in the first place and they told me that they were glad that I was safe and happy. And they were glad that I have so many great friends that watch out for me." Clark replied.

He knew wasn't exactly telling the whole truth, but he wasn't exactly lying either.

" Clark you remember when I told you that friends should be completely honest with each other? Well, I know that you're lying to me. You don't have any living family.Why don't you just tell me where you really were and we don't have to go through this charade any longer?" Lex said while walking to the window to peer outside and then turning back to face Clark.

" I don't know what you're talking about. I'm completely honest with my friends." Clark said in a secretive way that Lex picked up on instantly.

"Well then, I guess I'm not your friend then because your just sending me a bunch of crap while Pete, Chloe, and Lana cover for you. What, did you run out of lies to tell me so your friends have to make up new ones for you?" Lex said letting his anger bubble out.

"How do you know anything about that? You know what yeah, I guess I did tell my friend the truth- friends I can actually trust! All you've done is investigate me and I'm sick and tired of it. As far a I'm concerned we aren't friends anymore, if we ever were!" Clark yelled.

He wanted Lex to get away from him now. So far he had had a good day and now it was all going down the toilet thanks to this person.

"Fine if that's what you want. But I will find out what your hiding Clark." Lex said as he walked slowly down the stairs.

When Clark heard Lex's car squeal out of the driveway he couldn't have felt more relived. But now that the feeling had dissipated fear was creeping over the corners. Now that Lex knew for certain that he was hiding something he would stop at nothing to find out what it was. No matter how long it took. He slowly took out the key and examined it more closely. For some reason he hadn't noticed the symbols engraved in it before. There was some that were in the cave and the ones that were branded into that backs and forearm of his friends. Destiny. Now he knew who was going to be his worst enemy. There was nothing he could do about it.

Lex really was his father's son.


	15. Changes

Chapter 15

Changes

Clark walked slowly bank to the house. So many things had changed in the last few months. He had gotten a better understanding of his biological parents. His friends all know his secret. High school had ended and collage was about begin. But not all of the changes were not for the better. Now he and Lex were on the opposite sides of the tracks, neither on trusted the other.

As he walked into the house he saw his parents at the kitchen table. They had a look of total clam on their faces- happiness. That was a look that had been missing from the family for quite some time. When Clark had a closer look he saw the reason an amulet was lying on the table. He could only guess that they had heard from the real Jor-El since his father looked especially relived. But the expression on his face was wasn't one of peace. When his parents saw his solemn expression their looks of happiness disappeared.

" Cark, honey, what's wrong?" Martha asked.

" I just saw Lex." Clark replied.

"What did he want?" Jonathan asked slightly agitated.

" He wanted answers," Clark said "he confronted me about why I disappeared this summer. Some how he came to the conclusion that everyone else know, and when he didn't get the answer that he wanted he went off. I'm sure now more than ever that I can't trust him. When he looked at his father he saw that look that said, "I told you so." Clark couldn't believe that after all the times that he had given Lex another chance and how many times that he had asked for one that they had finally run out.

Lex stormed into the mansion. The friendship with Clark Kent that was at one time cherished was now no longer of value. As many times as he had helped Clark he thought that he could have gained his trust and learned is secret; but instead he had told everyone else in his life the truth except him. Clark was more like his father than he had ever wanted to believe, he had never fully trusted him. Now Clark had a reason to be wary of him; he was going to find out Clark's secret, no mater what it would take. When Lex looked at his desk he noticed that his phone had revived a message. When he checked it he hear a man's voice,

' This is Trask, " the man said, " I'll give you what you want, if you give me my funding."


	16. Ground Zero:Smallville

A/n Hey guys! It's time for the new chapter now! Any of you se the Smallville season premieres Thursday night? All I have to say is that it was awesome! And is it just me or did Chloe look truly freaked out for a second when Clark told her the truth? Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

Chapter 16

Ground Zero: Smallville

When Lex entered the compound he was met with Trask who was a middle-aged man in his forties with an averaged build and thinning brown hair who looked slightly on the side of insanity.

"Where is it?" Lex asked impatiently, wanting to see what he came for.

"Right this way Mr. Luthor." Trask replied.

When Lex entered the hanger a sly smile crept over his face. There was what he was looking for; the immense ship towered above him black as onyx in the perfect form or a diamond. When he noticed that the snip was engraved with one of the symbols from one of elements then he knew for certain that this was what he was looking for.

"You might find this interesting." Trask said as he handed Lex a folder. Then he continued. "Last night the ship released three energy discharges. When I looked at the satellite information from that time frame it showed that they all converged in one place: Smallville, Kansas."

"Excellent work. Contact me if any thing happens." Lex said walking back the way he came. Soon, he thought to himself very soon.

Meanwhile at the Kent's…

" You need to be n you toes son. Lex has ways or investigating and now he doesn't have to hide it." Jonathan said pacing across the room.

" Yeah, I know dad. I will keep a low profile and give him no other reason to think that I'm not a normal teenager." Clark said. He knew that there was a way to get out of this conversation. Think, come on THINK! Then he finally thought of something.

"I know that this conversation can go on for another hour but I …uh… have to go to the Talon to met up with the guys and warn them to be on the look out." Clark said. His mind finally allowing him to cooperate so that he could get away.

"Ok, you go and warn them what Lex is capable of. And Clark I want you to be in this house before dark." Jonathan said in a no-nonsense tone.

"You don't have to worry dad, I'm not that stupid." Clark said giving his dad an award-winning smile. Then just like that Clark was out of the door. Then he came back. " I'm just kidding. Can I borrow the truck?" Clark asked while holding back hid laughter at the stricken look on hid father face.

"Yeah, go a head." Jonathan said. Turning to his wife he noticed her back was toward him and she was shaking with silent laughter. Now he knew that for sure that Clark was happy. Knowing this he really didn't care if Clark tried to turn him gray.

At the Talon…

" So he actually thinks that we know your secret? How would he know that?" Lana asked.

" I don't know. But I do know that he won't have to hide the fact that's he's investigating me. He will most likely be more persistent than anything because now you know." Clark replied gravely.

" So you mean that he might come up to us and start to question us?' Chloe asked. 'How ironic she thought, I've been asking questions about Clark and Lex for the past five years now the tables are completely turned around.'

"Yeah, most likely but now we have the help or my real parents." Clark said. When he had gotten to the Talon they all had jumped him tolling him about the night before. in response he told them about Jor-El and his mother and also about Lex. Their faces had visibly paled when he told him.

"They were so nice too. Did they leave anything for you Pete?" Lana asked unconsciously reaching for the amulet hidden underneath her shirt.

Pete was about to answer when Lex decided to grace them with his presence. Four sets of eyes glared at him. Lex put on a smug smile and walked away. Clark knew Lex, and Lex was excited about something. That could only mean one thing: trouble for Clark.


	17. Double The Trouble

Chapter 17

Double Trouble

" This is very extraordinary" Lionel breathed.

He had met up with Trask and was in the containment room, the ship loomed before him. When he gave it a more detailed looked over he noticed the symbol. It was the same symbol that was on the stone that he had taken from Genevieve and had put him in a coma for two months. Yes, this object had the answered and he would stop at nothing until he found them.

"So" Trask said as they walked into his office, "Now that you've scene the merchandise will meet my price?"

"I am to close to finding something to turn away." Lionel said as he whipped out his billfold to write a check. As he was saying so he say something else. The Luthor Corp. crest. That meant only one thing, that Lex had been here and that Trask was getting finical help from him: and now he was trying to milk his cow too. If this has been another time he would have rid himself of such a pest that would have the nerve to use him. But like he said he Trask was to close to the answers, thing that he needed so he would let it slid this time, besides he has a better idea.

"You're a fraction of the FBI aren't you Trask?' Lionel asked

"Yes, I am." Trask replied a little to proudly.

" Then I'm in need or your services," Lionel continued "I need someone investigated, a young man by the name of Clark Kent."

"He must be pretty special for you to be asking me to pull out the big guns."

" Oh, believe me. Clark Kent is a very special young man, he may even lead us to the answers to this mystery." Lionel said eyeing the spacecraft.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex was bent over his desk when Lionel walked in.

" I don't have time to talk dad, I'm busy." Lex said when he entered the room

"Looking over the information Trask gave you?" Lionel asked.

Lex looked surprised.

"You weren't the only one who knew where the ship was taken, I called him and made it worth his while to give me access. But instead of is trying to out bid the other I propose a partnership. With this and along with my investigation of Clark Kent; unless you still blinded by your friendship with him."

"There's no friendship anymore." Lex said blatantly flat/

Lionel's lip curved into a sinister smile.

"Excellent."


	18. Plans

Chapter 18

Plans

Later that day Clark and Pete were shooting hoops; something that hadn't happened in a long time. In the short time that their lives had become complicated this seemed like a vacation for the two friends. But even this small escape wasn't big enough to block out the trouble that was impending on the horizon.

"So, have you decided on a collage yet?" Pete asked.

"I was thinking about commuting to Central Kansas." Clark replied.

"W-w-why?" Pete asked. "Chloe and I are both going to Met U, and even Lana is thinking about it since everything that's been going on with Lex. And aren't the two of you finally a couple?" Pete said while arching his eyebrows up and down displaying that player side he had to him. "This relationship took four years to form, so do you really want to stress it with a long distance relationship? Especially after what happened with her and Whitney?"

"Well, I had considered staying close by to be near my parents, now I'm not sure I want to." Clark replied.

"Clark, your parent are awesome, there're practically my second pair. But most kids want to get as far away from their parents as possible once they turn eighteen, and you want to be next door? Please tell me that's it's not because you don't think they can handle the farm without you." Pete said.

This brought back memories of the argument he had gotten into with his parents, he had convinced himself that, that wasn't the reason he was sticking around, but now that Pete had brought the subject up again, he wasn't sure that his reasons were genuine.

" Of course not." Clark replied

"Good, then prove it." Pete said as he pulled out a Met U application out of his back pocket. "And, if you're worried about tuition money you're a shoe in for a grant with those stellar grades of yours.

"Fine." Clark said as he took the application from Pete and filled it in.

"Thank you." Pete replied looking at the application to assert its authenticity. "And just think this can keep you one step ahead of Lex. He can keep pretty close tabs on you here, but in Metropolis you can just disappear." Pete said as he sunk the perfect jump shot from downtown.

" I hope so. I'm going to need all the help I can get." Clark replied


	19. Dangerous Games

A/N: Hey Guys! Be prepared for the next chapter! I don't know if the length will be improved but it will be action packed from here on out! So hang on to your seatbelts. And lets ride!

Chapter 19

Dangerous Games

"Hello?" Lex asked as he picked up the phone. Since he and his father had joined sides they had been waiting on a call from Trask about an update on his investigation of the ship and his progress on finding someone to shadow Clark Kent.

"This is Trask," the man on the other end replied. We have a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Lex asked.

"This ship is a Pandora's Box, it impregnable, tight as a drum. There's no explanation for what happened the other night either."

"I'm taking that's not all?" Lex asked.

"We're also having trouble finding someone to shadow your farm boy."

"Why?" Lex asked.

"I'm pretty sure you remember last year when you hired on officer to investigate your father and he started to work for him too?"

"I seem to recall that." Lex replied.

"After he was through with your investigation he and your father keep ties; and he continued your father's engagement of trailing Kent. That was the last anyone ever heard of him. He just vanished. And let me tell you something Luthor, I've had a look at his records myself and there's something there but there're too many ghosts in this boys past. Phalen, Nixson, they all ended up dead. We can't risk anyone else. I'm sorry but I think we're going to have to break our partnership.

"Not even if we can make it your while?" Lionel asked. He had just entered the room while Trask had been speaking.

"Sorry not this time Luthor's we can't continue this partnership any further." Trask replied then he hung up. _(Trask had gotten what he wanted though, the money. And that decision, unknown to him, would haunt him for the rest of his life.)_

"Well," Lex said as he looked at his father, "seems like we'll have to take a different approach."

--------------------------

The next night Chloe was alone at the Talon. Since she was starting collage soon she had moved out of the apartment she shared with her dad and was now rooming with Lana. She had helped close up and now was alone in the building. Clark and Lana were off on a date, Pete was spending some time with his dad, and even Lois was busy. She had just entered the apartment when her 6th sense spiked. When she turned around she was faced with Lex. Even though she was startled she quickly gained her composure.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

Lex made his reply by smugly displaying a set of keys in his hand.

"I had a copy of the keys made when I sold the Talon to the Kent's. I thought they might come in handy someday." Lex said.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked holding her ground.

"Answers." Lex replied. "You see, first Clark disappears on the day of the meteor shower along with an artifact from my vault. I find you snooping my mansion, then I take you to the caves, where we saw the brightest light I'm sure either of us has ever seen, and you know what? I could have sworn that I saw Cark standing right in its epicenter. Afterward no one sees him foe two months. Then he comes back and you pick up right where you left off, no questions asked. So excuse me if that doesn't tell me something. I know you think you're protecting him, by lying for him, but you playing a very dangerous game."

"Sorta like covering up a spaceship, Lana said crashed in Lander's field during the meteor shower?" Chloe asked.

"Lana was hysterical. She didn't see what she thought she did."

"Well maybe you didn't either Lex, remember you've been prone to hallucinations yourself. So stop asking me questions, or I will start asking my own." Chloe said walking around him trying to leave.

"I don't think that that will be necessary." Lex replied.

Before Chloe could reply she felt a sharp pain in the neck. She turned just in time to see a sniper running on the roof across the street. All she heard was "Sweet dreams." Before everything went black.


	20. Unbreakable

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry about the delay, I've been pretty busy lately, but I'm back and ready to give you the next chapter. I'm sure that all of you are _dying _to know what happened to Chloe so I won't keep you! And if anyone's interested chapter 25 and 26 have been updated to "Time Turner". And since chapter 25 has been updated for over a week why haven't we gotten any reviews? _(That's for Up4laughfs!)_ But to all of you, thanks for the reviews and please continue we're glad to know we have your support!

Chapter 20

Unbreakable

"Hey, Clark have you seen Chloe?" Lana asked.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Clark said, "Why?"

"Well, she wasn't here when you dropped me off last night." Lana replied.

"Well, she was probably at the _Torch _all night saying goodbye. She hasto hand over the reigns to the new editor and her staff today." Clark said reassuringly.

"No, she's not there I've all ready checked. Clark, it's not the fact that she's not here that bothering me. No one's seen her since last night."

-------------------

Chloe slowly opened her eyes.

Why did she feel drugged? Her neck was killing her too.

What was going on?

Where was she? The room she was in looked like a hospital room.

Why was she here? Then it all came back.

"Lex." Chloe whispered struggling to get up and finding herself in restraints.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens." Lex said walking out of the shadows.

"Why are you doing this Lex?" Chloe asked demandingly.

"I want answers of course. Answers that not so long ago you were wanting too."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe lied as she struggled to get up.

"Don't lie Chloe, it doesn't suite you well. I'm talking about Clark. You know what his secret is. Now you're going to tell me. What is it?"

"I'll never tell you!" Chloe spat at him.

"Oh, you'll tell me sooner or later. We have all day." Lex said pushing a button on the wall. Chloe felt a shock through her body and screamed.

-----------------------

"She's not anywhere, and I've checked everywhere," Clark said sitting down looking defeated.

"No sign of Lex either," Pete said. He had asked around and had found out that Chloe had last been seen with Lex the night before.

"You don't think that maybe Lex…" Lana trailed off.

She was starting to look pale.

"It's starting to look that way. Of course we don't have any proof." Clark said answering

Lana's question for her.

"Proof? Look at what he's done in the past Clark? You said your self that he would do anything for answers." Pete practically screamed at Clark.

"Well if he's got her, then where would he go?" Lana asked.

"We know she's not at the mansion. The guard said the Lex hadn't been home since last night. It would have to be somewhere safe. So that if someone saw him they wouldn't say anything or even think twice about it." Pete said.

"Luthor Corp.!" Clark exclaimed suddenly, "he could just walk in there because he's the owner!"

------------------

"Chloe, it's just going to hurt worse every time you don't cooperate." Lex said.

"You'll never get me to tell." Chloe replied. Lex had been electrocuting her for the last hour, and had slowly been amping up the voltage.

Lex brought his face close to hers and whipped a trickle of blood of the side of her face.

"Chloe you are really testing my patience. One last try, what is Clark's secret?"

"**_NO!"_** Chloe said as she spit in his face.

"Very well then," Lex said glaring at her, "I can't let you go because you'll go and tell Clark about this. So I'll just put you in a nice cell in Belle Reeve after I fry your brain." Lex said as he turned the voltage all the way up and had is ready hand in the trigger. "Any last words?" Lex asked.

" Yeah, I do," Chloe replied, "You're evil, pure evil! You know, people were right about you when they said that you were just short of the devil! Go a head and do it. At least then you'll never be able to get anything out or me!" Chloe yelled, thinking these would be the last words she would ever speak.

_Then, something amazing happened. The amulet that Chloe had taken to wearing everywhere started to glow. It sent out a ray of light that sent Lex flying into the opposite wall knocking him unconscious on contact, and breaking her bindings. When Chloe sat up, there they were, Lara and Jor-El in their holographic form smiling warmly at her._

"You've done well Chloe." Lara said.


	21. Awaking

A/N: Hey guys! We give out thanks to all of you who reviewed! We appreciate it very much! And for those of you who like this story check out my and Tasha's other stories "Time Turner" and "What Changed".

Chapter 21

Awaking

"What?" Chloe asked.

A warm smile spread across Jor-El's face as sat next to her on the metal slab. Chloe had never seen Jor-El before but what she saw amazed her. Except for his silver hair and green wyes he looked exactly like Clark, just older.

"You've finally proved to your self that no one can break you." Jor-El replied.

"You would rather face death, then give up our son's secret and that is the greatest sign or trust." Lara said as she came close to Chloe.

"This amulet," she said removing the treasure from around Chloe's neck and tracing the Kryptionian symbol that remained hidden to the eyes or mistrustful people, "reads you heart, as long as you wear it you will always be protected."

With every thing that had been happing Chloe was close to tears.

"Thank you." she replied as a single tear left her eye and trickled down her cheek. When she looked up both Jor-El and Lara had disappeared. That was when something hit her: she was in the heart of Luthor Corp, how was she going to get out? Then she opened the door and found her answer, the hall that were usually teaming with people were completely desolate.

"Wow," Chloe said to herself, "I never knew they were my guardian angles."

-----------------------

When Chloe walked into the Talon she was greeted with a lot or relived faces.

"Chloe, where you?" Clark asked as he embraced her in a hug that threatened to turn her bones into tuna salad.

"Ok, can't breath here," Chloe said trying to get air.

"Sorry." Clark said as he released her.

"Ok, now that my wind pipe can breath again," Chloe said looking into the eyes of her attentive friends; trying to lighten up the mood before she drooped the bombshell on them, "Lex took me on a little field trip to Luthor Corp," Chloe said to everyone else's horror.

"Are you ok?" Lana asked.

"What did he do to you?" Pete seconded.

"First of all, I'm fine, but as for what Lex did to me, that's an entirely different story."

Everyone mentally braced themselves for what they were about to hear.

"Lex, cornered me in the apartment last night, asking me all sorts of questions, when I didn't give them the answers he wanted he decided to take the truth by force. He had some sniper shoot me with some kind of tranquilizer dart. The next thing I know I'm in some kind of hospital room in the middle of Luthor Corp, strapped to a metal slab, and Lex is all over me, asking the same questions. When I still don't give him an answer he started electrocuting me. He even threatened to put me into Belle Reeve."

Everyone in to room was ghostly white by know, even Pete's face was drained by color.

Chloe continued, "Then the most amazing thing happened," she said as she removed the amulet from around her neck and placing it in her hands, just as he was about to fry my brain, the amulet came to life releasing some sort of energy that knocked Lex into the wall and snapped to stapes that were holding me down. They protected me, your parents protected me Clark. After it was all over they appeared and told me that as long as I would wear the amulet I would be ok."

"Chloe, I'm so sorry I dragged you into all of this." Clark said, apologetically.

"Clark, you don't have to apologize. Ever since the meteor shower Lex thought that I knew something about you, so it would have happened anyway." Chloe replied.

"What about Lex?" Pete asked. "After all that wouldn't that make him more suspicious. I mean, someone blind could tell that there was something going on and Lex is one of the most observant people I know besides you."

"I don't think so," Chloe replied, " with the vibe I got from them, I don't think he'll even remember anything. There is one thing thought." Chloe said.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"Your parents can kick some tail!"

------------------

"Lex?" Lionel voice questioned when he found his son lying on the floor unconscious.

"Lex what happened here?" he asked his son when he began to come to.

"I don't know," Lex said while rubbing hid head. "the last thing I remember was having restrained Chloe and her telling me that I wouldn't get anything out of her." Lex said.

"Well she's not here now." Lionel said gesturing to the empty slab with the snapped restraints. "Something happened here son."

All Lex could think was that wasn't possible. Those restraints were made of the strongest textile know to man. They had cost him a fortune. There was no way that Chloe, who was not athletically inclined, couldn't have broken through those restraints on her own. She would have needed some help. Some very strong help.

"Well, we'll know what did happen here soon enough." He said as he pushed a button on the wall reveling a hidden camera.

_As he went to the security room Lex was absolutely brimming with promise. Something had gone down and even though he hadn't been conscious to see it, the camera would serve as his eyes. He soon brought up the scene where he had faced Chloe for the last time before he woke up to his father's voice. Then the unexpected happened. Just after Lex had shoved his face in Chloe's and she has spat her response the tape want **blank.**_

"No!" he yelled as he through a filer toward the monitor breaking it. This was his last chance to finding some answers.

Or was it?

-----------------------

Trask was sitting in his office over looking ship and flipping through page after page of Smallville's police records. Lionel Luthor's interest in Clark Kent had aroused his curiosity. Now he knew why he was so interested. Clark's shady adoption papers; not to mention his involvement in the many strange occurrences in the town were more than enough to arouse anyone's interest.

------------------------------

_We see a man come out of the shadows of Trask's office. Next we hear a blunt noise and see Trask fall to the floor unmoving and a familiar glowing green liquid is injected into his neck. Next we see the face of his attacker. It's Lex_.

---------------------------

"You should have stayed in the game." Lex said. "Take him to Belle Reeve," Lex said to two men who came in behind him. "We're in no need of his services."

Lex checked out the files that Trask ha been looking at. When more men entered the room he gave them a second assignment.

"Get the ship."

-------------------

_Back in Luthor Corp. Lex looked at his prize. The ship was now in his possession. Many eager scientists he had hired rushed around the room. Lex pulls out the police files that he had taken from Trask._

-------------------------------

_Back in the mansion Lex enters a room placing the files on a table. Next we see what surrounds him. All the information he ever had on Clark Kent, the reports, the specimens that he had collected from years before, were back in there original places. Lex returns to the table flipping through the files on more time when a transparent sheet slips out. When Lex picks it up he notices what he had found. A satellite grid. Trask had not only traced the main area where the energy had converged, but he also had discovered the exact latitude and longitude of each separate energy steam. A crafty smile came to his face. Someone was going to have some explaining to do._

_Lex got on a map of Smallville and typed in the coordinates. Within minutes he has all the answers he wanted. The beams or energy were focused on four points. All the point pointed to four best friends. Chloe, Lana, Pete and Clark. Two of the beams had entered the Talon, probably meant for Lana and Chloe. Another hit the Kent farm. And another hit the Kawachi caves where he assumed Pete had been that night. He leaned beck in his chair and smiled. He knew what he had to do next._

---------------------------------

"Chloe, are you sure that you're ok?" Lana asked looking at her friend with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine! I've been through worse. But at least I know that I wont blab anything to anybody about Clark." Chloe said starting to get irritated because everyone was asking her that ever since she had gotten back.

"I wasn't meaning to sound like a broken record but you just seemed to have this faraway look in your eyes. I'm concerned about you Chloe." Lana said going over to the stove where she was making some soup. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking about Lex. He won't just sit around and not do anything. He'll want answers, and he already knows that I won't crack. If you want to worry about anybody, worry about yourself and Pete. I have this feeling that Lex might know that the two of you know Clark's secret too." Chloe said looking at her friend intently.

"All I have to say is that he better not mess with Pete. I mean he left here last year because Lionel's feds were after Clark's secret. Now that he's back I would hate to see him leave again. I really missed him last year, and I don't know if he or Clark could go through that again. But hopefully he'll stay away from all of us."

"For his sake." Lana said seriously.


	22. Bugging for Answers

Chapter 22

Bugging for Answers

Pete walked outside toward his car. He started to pull out his keys when he noticed a certain bald Luthor leaning against his hood. He stopped in his tracks when Lex looked up at him.

"Hello Pete, good to see that physical therapy worked so well. You can barely notice that limp of yours." Lex said smugly.

"What do you want Lex? Come to kidnap me like you did Chloe?" Pete asked as he made it to his car.

"Ouch, that hurt Pete. I just wanted answers, and I admit, that I went a little too far but-" Lex was cut off by Pete's sudden out lash.

"A little too far? You call kidnapping a person and almost electrocuting them to death a little to far? Come on Lex you can't expect me to trust you much less like you, so why are you here? I mean, you can't erase four years. You just have to face facts, some questions don't have answers. So just get over it. In fact, get lost, you don't belong here, you never have." Pete spat at Lex.

"I don't expect you to like me Pete, especially not now. I just wanted to know where we stood with each other. You know I have to give you your props though," Lex said while patting Pete on the shoulder and planting a bug, "you're a lot braver this year than last."

Pete removed Lex's hand from his shoulder.

"Why would you say that?" Pete asked.

"Well, as I recall last year when someone pressed you for answers about Clark you moved to Wichita. I'm glad that you decided to stick around this time." Lex replied.

Pete scoffed Lex's remark, he knew that Lex was right and he hated that.

"Lex as much as I would love to stick around and get verbally abused I have to go." Pete said as he got into his car putting on his jacket. (This couldn't have pleased Lex more)

Lex backed out of Pete way and let him pass. When he was out of sight Lex couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Pete was the loyal one, yet he had no idea that he was about to betray his best friend.

---------------

"Pete what's wrong?" Clark asked as his friend walked up to stairs fuming.

"Oh well, let me think. Lex decided to have a talk with me and I have a feeling that if I hadn't told him to get lost that he would have tried something." Pete said plopping down on the other side of the couch.

"What did he say?" Clark asked his eyes getting wide.

"Oh, just that my break did me well because I wasn't as stressed out as I was last year. Told me that I was a good "secret keeper after all." Pete said while making air quotes with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Pete, Lex was just trying to get to you. Don't worry about it. You were always a good friend and always will be."

"Like I was whenever you first told me that you weren't exactly human? You know what-"

"Pete! I don't regret having told you my secret. I trust you completely. Don't let Lex get to you. He's only trying to get you stressed so the you might slip about something." Clark interrupted Pete.

"I know it's just that I had so much confidence when I came back then when you told Lana and Chloe the truth I felt even more confident. I mean who could I slip to when everyone in our loop knew the truth? But Lex's just makes it hard. Then a memory came to Pete's mind. "Hey remember when I found your ship and we got into that fight and you superspeeded in front of my car to stop me from leaving?"

"Yeah," Clark said smiling at the memory, "I remember, but that's kinda hard to forget. Hey, what about the time when I had just gotten my x-ray vision and I anciently looked in the girls locker room?"

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious! I was falling to tears when you told me about that! To tell you the truth I kind or envious of you on that one." Pete said smiling broadly.

"We have had some fun times." Clark said remembering.

"Thanks Clark, I almost forgot what it was like just talking to you. But hey I have to be somewhere but I just wanted to tell you about Lex. I hope I never betray you." Pete said while getting up to leave.

"You won't." Clark said simply watching his friend leave. Right then he felt such anger toward Lex. He had no right to be prying into his life.

---------------

_We see Lex in his office. He's playing back a recording._

_We hear Pete's voice say "Like when you told me that you weren't' exactly human?"_

_Lex pauses the tape and replays Pete's words. _

"_Like when you told me that you weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Like when you told me that you weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Like when you told me that you weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Like when you told me that you weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Like when you told me that you weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Like when you told me that you weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Weren't' exactly human?"_

"_Human?"_

"_Human?"_

"_Human?"_

_Disbelief consumes his face. Then an array of emotions wash over it. First disbelief, then shock, anger, disgust, even fear, yet one comes up out on top eradicating all others._

_Anger._

_We hear Lex say:_

"Clark, you have some explaining to do."


	23. Kidnapped

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've kinda been busy with school but I'm back with the next chapter! And here is a word of advice, if you want to read another great Smallville fanfic check out a story by the title CLARK Vs CLARK that's how you type it in the search! So check it out you won't regret it! (And if you read it please review. The author wants to hear from reviews and threatens to discontinue the story. So if you read REVIEW!

Chapter 23

Kidnapped

Lex was in his office literality fuming with anger.

Clark was an alien.

So the story that he had heard from the crop duster that he had wrote off as a crackpot three years ago was telling the truth. He had really seen a spaceship fall that fateful day 15 years ago.

Everything was falling into place everything had an answer. The meteor shower, the weird things that happened in Smallville, even Clark's miraculous rescues were clear in his mind.

But Clark an **_alien? _**

That just seemed crazy.

But at the same time it made sense.

His parents' protection of him.

The way his friends coved for him.

That air that always seemed to surround him that he didn't belong.

Yes it made sense.

But then one thing came to mind.

Why hadn't Clark trusted him?

He had been his friend hadn't he? At one time Pete had even been jealous of their friendship even to the point that he had tried to kill him when he had been under the influence of the Nicodemous flower. So why hadn't he told him?

Of course Lex knew the answer.

Clark had never trusted him. Since that first time he has investigated Clark that air or trust has been lost. The friendship had been regained but never the trust. Even though Lex knew that it was partly his fault that didn't make any difference his anger controlled him. Clark was going to answer his question whether he wanted to or not.

But how? Clark was so powerful. He had ripped off the roof of his car to save his life four years earlier. How could he bring him down? He paced in his office thoughtfully. Then something came to mind.

The meteor rock. Clark always seemed to get sick around it.

That has to be his weakness.

---------------------

Clark was in his room packing the last of his things into his duffle bag. Lana, Chloe, Pete and he had decided to go to Metropolis for the weekend. Since everything that had been going on with Lex the gang thought that some time away from home would do them some good. Chloe and Lana maxing out their credit cards. Pete and Clark going to a Shark's game, and going to the movies would surely cheer them up. At least for a few days they wouldn't even think about Lex Luthor. Clark had thrown his duffle in the truck when he realized that he had left the keys in the loft. Clark went and found his keys but he also found something else.

Pain.

All of a sudden he felt the effect of the green k. Soon he felt a blow to his head and everything went black.

------------------

When Clark regained consciousness all he felt was dulled pain. When he looked around him he saw way. He was surrounded my kryptonite. It was far enough away not to kill him but close enough to keep him weak. When he tried to get up he realized something else too. He was on what looked like an operating table, held down by restraints. Someone came forward from the shadows but it wasn't a surprise to who it was. Lex stepped out of the shadows.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Clarks asked.

"Finding the answers I've been looking for." Lex replied. "I realized that when I kidnapped Chloe that, that was a little extreme. Then I came up with a brilliant idea. Why should I try to force people to tell me the truth when I can listen in on their conversations and they can tell me them selves on their own free will?"

"You had a line on Pete." Clark said coming to realize what had happened.

'I thought that he as the most likely candidate. He had known you the longest. Been friends with you the longest. And what so you know I was right! And you know, I always knew you had secrets Clark but I never thought that they would be this good. But you being extraterrestrial? That just takes the cake."

Clark finally realized that he had been exposed and to the wrong person. Fear soon enveloped his entire being.

Lex continued his taunting.

"I always knew that there was something to you Clark. But this never came to mind."

"What are you going to do with me?" Clark asked.

'What am I going to do with you?" Lex said repeating his question. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to find out what makes you tick. I'm going to find the answers to the question that you would never answer. But first we have to wait on our other guests. I'm pretty sure that when you don't show Lana, Pete, and Chloe are going to wonder what happened to you. And when they begin to look I have some people out to bring them here.

Clark knew that he had no other choice but to go along with this. At least for know. But when he looked in Lex's eye's he noticed something that he had never seen before. Something that he had only witnessed in Lionel's eye's.

**_PURE EVIL._**


	24. betrayel

A/N: Hey everyone! This is Tasha; I know you're probably thinking 'where is Terra?' Well She didn't have time to type up the chapter so I'm doing it since I have more than enough! I think you will all like this chapter. I know I did when I read it. Well here it is and don't forget to review because Terra really does like the reviews. Oh by the way I can't wait till the 100th episode, although Terra and I think it will be either Jonathon or Lana who will die.

Betrayal

Chloe, Pete, and Lana were all at the talon waiting for Clark. The entire luggage had been stashed in Lana's jeep, the tank filled and they were ready to roll; only problem was, no Clark.

"Okay, Clark's always late, but never this late." Chloe said looking at her watch.

"I know, I'm starting to worry." Lana said taking out her cell-phone. "I'm going to call him." After a few seconds Lana's worry increased. " He won't pick up."

" Well, he has to be somewhere, he can't just up and disappear." Chloe said.

" I have an idea where he might be." Pete said. He had just taken off his jacket and when doing so, Lex's bug had fallen to the floor.

" What is that?" Lana asked.

" A bug. Lex must have planted it on me earlier today." Then something came to mind. " Oh, no , he heard everything!"

" What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

" When Lex confronted me earlier to day, Clark was the first person I went to. And Lex heard everything we said." Pete replied.

" Pete, you didn't—" Lana started to say.

" Yeah, we did." Pete said solemnly.

They immediately went to the Kent farm to look for Clark. Unfortunately they couldn't find him anywhere, but they found his bag in his truck. The loft deserted as well, but they did find a puddle of blood that was already soaking into the wooden floor.

" No" Chloe uttered so low you can hardly hear it.

We see three people step quickly out of the shadows with needles in their hands. They approach the 3 friends and inject the fluid inside into their necks. Chloe, Pete, and Lana Felt the pain but everything else went black. " Glad you could finally join us." Lex said when Pete, Chloe, and Lana had regained consciousness and opened one eye (it's with that groggy feeling you have when you stay up all night and you only get 2 hours sleep). They became wide-awake when they heard Lex's voice. When they started to look around they were shocked at what they saw. 

Clark was tied to an operating table. But he wasn't the only one, Pete was tied down right beside him. Lana and Chloe found themselves in chairs with their wrists and feet tied to the chair to where they could barely move. The ship loomed in front of them, along with all the information Lex had gathered on Clark.

"Lex what do you think you're doing?" Chloe exclaimed.

"I'm finding answers Chloe." Lex replied simply.

Although Lana was angry she was so scared she soon found herself in tears. " What are you going to do to them?" Lana asked referring to Pete and Clark, fighting to keep the trembling out of her voice.

"Why Lana, I'm glad you asked!" Lex replied. "You see when I found out that Clark wasn't human, the first thing I wanted to know was what made him tick. But then I began to wonder what the differences would be in his anatomy. And what better way to find that out, than to compare in a dissection." Four sets of eyes went wide.

" No Lex, don't do this." Pete and Clark yelled almost in sync.

" Lex you monster, how could you do something like this? I always thought you were a little eccentric, but your MAD!" Lana exclaimed.

" You know how I could do this?" Lex asked grabbing Lana's face. " Clark was the only friend I ever had and he's lied to me for four years. He never once told me the truth. Do you know what it feels like to be lied to by your BEST FRIEND?"

" Yes we do. But if it's true that Clark is your best friend then how can you do this to him?" Chloe asked through clenched teeth.

" Because he lost my friendship the moment I knew I was being lied to and you all knew the truth." Lex replied. Then he fully turned his attention to Chloe. " You know, I've thought back to the time when we shared our little field trip. And even though I don't remember what happened, I remember this." Lex said ripping Chloe's blouse, exposing the amulet. Then he did the same to Lana.

" Now if this doesn't tie all of you together, I don't know what does." He said as he tried to snap the chain and rip the amulets off of Lana. Only one problem, the chain wouldn't break. " No matter, I'll find a way to get it off, just like I'll find a way to open this ship." He said motioning towards the immense object behind him. " Dr. Lisley, you can come in now." Lex called over the intercom. When he did a man dressed in and operation smock walked in with a ready scalpel in his hand. When everyone saw that Lex was actually going to go through with this, the room filled with screams and pleading, but to no avail. Lex had made up his mind.

The Dr. held one scalpel and Lex held another. Lax started a vertical cut down Clark's side while the doctor did the same to Pete.

"NO!" Lana and Chloe screamed together, but they were drowned out by the screams of agony from Pete and Clark, who were being cut without any anesthetic.

Soon Chloe and Lana's amulets began to glow, along with the mark on Pete's forearm. This stopped Lex and the doctor in their tracks. Then another glow began to fill the air, light from the ship. Soon the light from the ship filled the room, throwing Lex and the doctor into the opposite wall, rendering them unconscious, meanwhile transforming the meteor rock into crystal, healing Clark and Pete's wounds. Then the ship released a huge bolt of energy. In just a few seconds it was all over. When they were able to see, they even more shocked. The ship had disappeared along with the kryptonite. In the next second Clark was back on his feet, snapping the binding that held his friends captive.

" Let's get out of here." Were the first words out of his lips.

When they started the ride home no one was able to speak. They had gotten out of there as fast as they could, but now Clark had found his voice.

" Now do you see why I never told you? I should have known my secret was too dangerous. If any of you leave, I don't blame you." Clark said to everyone, but mainly to Pete.

" Clark, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say, we're not going anywhere. You need friends more than anybody in this world. And were going to stand by you and stick to you like glue, whether you like it or not." Pete said.

" I second that." Lana said.

" And I third it." Chloe said. " Besides, your parents are sure to look after all of us. I don't think we have anything to fear. And, how many chances in life do you get to be friends with someone really out of the world?"

Clark noticed that they had just passed his road.

" Don't look so shocked Clark," Lana said smiling. Pete tossed Clark's duffle to him from the back. " We still have plans remember? You'll find it takes a lot more than Lex to stop us from living our lives.

A/N: Hey now I know that you can't wait until the next chapter, but there won't be another chapter because I'm putting the epilogue on this one because it is VERY short.

Epilogue- The beginning or the end?

2 weeks later

Calrk and all the gang had had a great time in Metropolis. In fact, they had had so much fun that they nearly forgot what Lex had done to them, but as soon as they saw the Smallville city limits sign the memories came flooding back with unnatural clarity. But they were all in for a surprise. The light from the ship had engulfed the whole Luthor Mansion erasing not only Lex's and the doctors memories but Lionel's as well. It did not only erase the memory for a few minutes either, like Chloe's amulet had, but the past week and a half. The Dr.'s of Smallville medical center and Metropolis General were baffled, but sent the men home with a clean bill of health. But of course this didn't end anything. Lex still had his old questions. Actually the first thing that he asked Chloe when he first saw her was "wasn't it odd that Clark appeared and disappeared the day of a meteor shower that happened 15 years after the first one?" Of course Chloe lied, knowing now that Lex would never be able to touch her.

_We see Lex in his office typing away at his lab top. Then we notice that the door to his vault is open. We see what it contains, all the things that he ever found out about Clark Kent. We go back to Lex and see what is on his computer: Clark's adoption file._

The end?

A/N: well that's all folks! have a nice life.


End file.
